AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) is a self-luminous display. Compared with traditional liquid crystal display panels, AMOLED display panels have advantages such as faster response, higher contrast, wider viewing angle, and so on. Therefore, AMOLEDs have been used more and more widely.